


Don't let me bleed.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Series: ColdFlash Week 2018 (October) [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Awkward Flirting, ColdFlash Week 2018, First Date, First Meetings, Happy Ending, Illnesses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: ColdFlash Week 2018 - Day 4: Roommates.Barry was nervous and excited. He was going to start his first year of college, he was going to be far from home and he was going to live in a campus full of people he didn’t know. Iris chose to go to another city and only two or three people of their school were going to be there. He just hope his roommate wasn’t a bully, because he had already enough of them in high school.





	Don't let me bleed.

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I don't know how a campus goes, lol, just what I remember I saw on some movies xD  
> Second, my first language isn't english, but I hope everything is okay and that you enjoy this fic xD

 

When he entered to the room, another boy was already there, but he couldn’t help but stare at him. It was hot outside, and okay, the weather had been a little bit crazy lately, but the guy was wearing a parka.

The other boy glared at him when a minute passed by and only then Barry realized that he hadn’t said anything, so he opened his mouth to say something.

“Cold.” The other guy beat him to the punch and walked toward him. “Don’t touch my things and everything will be okay.”

Before Barry could say or do something, the other dude disappeared of his sight and he sighed. Nice, his roommate was a jerk. And okay, maybe he had half of the blame, but it was not his fault that Mr. Parka had decided to wear that weird choice of clothes.

A few days later Barry had learnt that his roommate’s name was Leonard Snart, that he almost always took his parka wherever he went and that his nickname was Captain Cold. And well, Barry thought that maybe Leonard had valid reasons to be a dick.

That’s why the next time Barry saw the other guy, felt the urge of apologize. He knew what feel like to be in the receiving end of the mockery and even beatings.

“Hey, I’m sorry about the other day.” He said nervously before the boy could leave de room again. He wasn’t sure about what to say but he wanted him to know that he wasn’t going to mock him. “I wasn’t expecting a hot guy in a parka.” He blurted. “I was just surprised, I swear, I didn’t want you to feel bad or something like that.” Then Barry processed what he had said and opened his eyed widely and blushed. “Oh, my God, did I just say that out loud?”

At first Leonard was confused and frowned, but slowly a smirk began to appear in his face. He was totally amused and there was no way Barry was going to get out of that without consequences. Luckily for him, they would be **good** consequences.

“You’re lucky you’re cute.” He said. “Don’t worry, Sclarlet, you didn’t offend me I just had to pick my sister from school.” Barry turned even redder if it was possible and stared at his own feet. “But right now I’m free, I could take you somewhere to have a drink.”

Barry wasn’t use to having someone flirting with him, so it was easier for him to expect to hear the other laughing at him any time now, but the laughing never came and the brunette raised his eyes to look at his roommate.

He was serious and Barry swallowed at that thought. He could be shy, but he wasn’t stupid and wasn’t going to waste an opportunity like that, so he took a breath and smiled.

“Yeah, of course.” He rummaged among his things trying to find his wallet. “Just let me take some money and I’ll be ready.”

“Not gonna let me pay for your drink?” Leonard asked looking amused.

“Well, is this a date?” The brunette grabbed his wallet when he found it and his roommate only nodded. “Then I think I’m gonna pay my drink this first time, but I’m still eighteen, I can’t drink alcohol.”

Leonard laughed at that and shook his head slightly. “Don’t worry for that, Scarlet, I can buy it for you if you want, but I don’t drink anything alcoholic.”

Barry frowned and stared at his roommate with confusion. “Are you twenty-one already?” He asked. “Can I ask why you decided come here now?”

Snart snorted. “Of course, but I’d rather talk about me with a drink in my hand.” Then he took his parka, but he didn’t put it on. “By the way, my name is Leonard Snart, but I guess you did your research as well as I did, right, Barry?”

The future CSI laughed and both of them got out of the facility. Leonard offered to take his bike and go somewhere calmer, but Barry said he would be more comfortable near the campus for now, so they went to a near coffee shop.

There, the younger one ordered a shake while the other one ordered an orange juice and waited doing some small talk. When they finally had their drinks both sat at a lonely table where the probably wouldn’t be bothered.

“Well, you wanted to know about why took me so long to start a career, right?” Barry only nodded, but he was a little bit concerned because he didn’t want to pry. “It’s not something I use to tell to other people, but I guess I can make an exception for you.”

“Look, if you’re uncomfortable with it you don’t have to tell me.” The brunette said. “It’s okay if we talk about other things, and start knowing each other slowly.”

“No, it’s okay, really, I don’t tell people because it’s not their business, but what I heard and saw about you has got my attention.” The older one smiled slightly. “I like the little I know about you, and even if we end up not being compatible as boyfriends, because that’s what I’m intending to, I’d like very much to be your friend, so it’s gonna be something you’ll have to know either way.”

Leonard went straight to the point. I was useless not to say the things like they were, just a waste of time and if being straight made Barry blush the way he was blushing in that moment, Snart was going to take pleasure in being that way.

“Well, if it’s okay… then I’m listening.” Barry whispered.

“I’m hemophiliac and anemic.” He started. “When I was a kid my father beat me, but he always tried not to make me bleed and no one noticed, so he kept doing that until I had sixteen.” Leonard took a sip of his juice. “Then my sister was five and he was drunk, so he tried to beat her up, but I didn’t let him and for that I ended up in the hospital.” Even if he was talking so calmly, he didn’t look at Barry and he noticed that. “I was a year and a half in coma for the beating and my problems, and when I finally woke up I learned that my father died in jail and my sister and I had been adopted by a kind family.” Then the older one smiled and finally stared at his roommate. “I had to visit the hospital very often, so because of a lot of stuff I just finished high school last year.”

“Wow, that’s… That’s heavy stuff.” Barry said. “You’re a strong man and the best big brother ever.”

The boy didn’t take pity of him, Leonard realized, and that made him curious. “So, what’s your story?” The brunette looked surprised. “The only one that didn’t tell me he was sorry is my best friend and he lost his parents in a fire.”

“Someone murdered my mother when I was eleven and framed my father.” He sighed. “I know it was not him because I saw it, I saw the man in yellow, but no one believed me and well, the detective who got my father arrested adopted me.”

“But if you saw the other man…”

“Yeah, I know, but when the police arrived my father was holding the knife and I was just arriving home because somewhat one moment I was at home and at the other moment I was so far I had to run back home.” Barry was sad, Snart could tell. “So everyone thought I was lying to protect my father or that I was just imagining things to protect myself, but I know what I saw and it was not my father killing my mother.” The younger one finished his shake. “That’s why I decided to become a CSI, to prove my father’s innocence.”

That was the moment when Leonard would tell him that it was impossible, that maybe the police was right and he would feel alone again, Barry was sure. But then, the guy surprised him and put his hand over Barry’s.

“If I can do anything to help you just say it.” When the younger one looked at him astonished, Leonard could only snort. “My father was a police and a criminal, I’m not fond of these pigs.” He explained. “They’re not always right. Hell, they weren’t when they told me I was lying about my father beating me.”

Barry stared at him and just whispered a soft “Thank you” before turning his head. Right now he was feeling vulnerable, but he guessed it was the same for his roommate and decided to change the topic.

“And why do you take your parka everywhere, Captain Cold?” He asked without thinking a lot, trying to tease a little and to ease up the mood.

“My illness sometimes causes me to be cold at random moments.” He answered nonchalant. “But I also think my parka is cool.” He smirked. “It’s also useful to break the ice in a conversation.”

Because of the stupid puns Barry started to laugh and it took him a few minutes to calm down. Leonard didn’t stop, though. He wanted to make the brunette forget about the early talk and make him have a good time, so he only stopped with the puns when he saw his roommate struggling with air.

“I’m thinking about kissing you.” Barry said with a smile in his face.

“Go ahead then.” Snart answered. “I’m not stopping you.”

The future CSI leaned against him with a confidence he actually didn’t have and kissed the other deeply. Long seconds before they broke the kiss and both of them were smiling.

“You know, when I tell the people I’m interested in that I’m ill they usually run away.” Leonard said with sadness. “I understand, of course, they’re still young and don’t want to take a responsibility like this.”

“Well, I’m asthmatic.” The brunette replied. “It would be hypocritical for me to run away for a reason like that.” Barry smiled and got up. “We should go back to the dorms or they will yell at us for being late.”

Leonard nodded and both of them paid for their drinks before going back to their room. On their way there, another boy collided with Snart and he just glared at the guy, who just looked at his feel, apologized and ran away.

Barry only could snort and shake his head. Yeah, he was grateful that his roommate was this jerk and he was sure that they would enjoy each other’s company. He just hoped not to be too distracted during the exam period.

**Author's Note:**

> And when the Particle Accelerator exploded, both of them got powers and they were cured, lol.  
> Thank you very much for reading :)  
> If there's any mistake, please tell me and I'll correct it.  
> See you! <3


End file.
